This invention relates generally to asset tracking systems, and more particularly to Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) systems that employ ferrite material to shape the magnetic field pattern of an antenna-like source or detector
Asset tracking within Data Centers is important for the assistance in inventory audits, physical location identification of assets that require repair or de-commissioning, and for rack environmental management. The industry currently addresses this problem largely by the implementation of manual techniques (handwritten or Excel® spreadsheet-based physical location of assets). Some data center managers have improved upon these techniques by incorporating barcode systems into their asset tracking methods. Nevertheless, the bar code methods are manually implemented, and therefore have cost and accuracy issues, notwithstanding that they are certainly better than processes that are completely manual.
There is, therefore, a need in the IT data center market for a system that tracks assets automatically. There are a number of solutions that are emerging to satisfy this particular need (e.g., solutions that rely on wireless, GPS, image processing, and/or far field RFID). Another method or technology for automatic asset tracking utilizes near field RFID technology and can resolve where a particular asset is located down to the rack unit level within a rack or cabinet.
RFID technology offers the following benefits over manual techniques: 1) an automated method of asset tracking and reporting; 2) a lower life cycle cost; 3) numerous different types of rack IT assets that can be tracked (e.g., patch panels, blanking panels, absence of equipment); 4) greater accuracy for asset rack unit location with accurate asset attributes; and 5) automated monitoring of rack inventory for accurate environmental management Important attributes for near-field RFID methods to gain wide acceptance in the market place are low cost and simple installation (in existing and new data centers).